criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:Nathanpandit/Me, Me, Me
How do you think I am one of? You are good person, Serdar! You are bad person, Serdar! *This user a primay school student. *This user a male. *This user 11 years old. *This user is in case #37 on CC. *This user an Atheist. *This user is Rachel Priest fan. *This user love to Amy Young. *This user love to Madison Springer. *This user is Criminal Case fan. *This user is Lola Vallez fan. *This user is Cathy King fan. *This user is Amy Young fan. *This user is Adam Bentley fan. *This user is James Savage fan. *This user advanced degree in English speaking. *This user's the main language Turkish. *This user Cartoon Network watching. *This user is He likes listening to Metal music. *This user şs Avenged Sevengold fan. *This user is Bullet For My Valentine fan. *This user is Regular Show fan. *This user is Gumball fan. *This user is Garfield fan. *This user Pou playing. *This user introvert is one of the. *This user is wear glasses. *This user drinks Latte. *This user a professional source mode user. Hello, Me Nathanpandit, or Major Serdar and I'm this wiki's a member. *'Rütbe: Major '(Major) *'Level: 92' *'Case: The Reaper and The Geek (Case #37)' *'District: University ' *'Chapter: Chapter 3' |-Bu bölüm devam edecek-| Cases *Industrial Area **Burned to the Bone **Into the Vipers'Nest *Financial Center **The Last Supper **In the Dead of Night **A Deadly Game (<3) **The Secret Experiments *Historical Center **The Ghost of Grimsborough **The Summoning **No Smoke Without Fire **Dog Eat Dog *University **Murder on Campus **Killing Me Softly **Dead Man Running **At The End of the Rope **The Devil's Playgrouund **The Reaper and The Geek **Spring Break Massacre **Marked For Death **An Elementary Murder **The Rorschach Reaper *Maple Heights **Troubled Waters **A Shot Of Beauty **Good Girls Don't Die **It All Ends Here *Airport **A Brave New World **Buyring the Hatchet **The Poisoned Truth **Ashes to Ashes **There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay *Ocean Shore **Shark Attack! **Death On Wheels **What Dies Beneath **Dead Girl Rolling *David Jones *(♥) Amy Young (♥) *Eduardo Ramirez *Alex Turner *(♥) Madison Springer (♥) *James Savage Killers *Joe Stern *Ophelia Lincoln *'Victim: Joe Turner' *'Murder Weapon: Ölüme İtilmiş' *'Killer: ???.' Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Poster) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears a Festival Badge) *Talk to Kevin about the victim. (Available after playing Festival Main Hall as a task; Unlocks: Bus Interior) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Captain Simple Poster) *Examine Captain Simple Poster. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears prosthetic glue) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Scratched Ticket) *Talk to Peri Foreman. (Available after playing Bus Interior as a task) *Examine Scratched Ticket. (Result: Meet and Greet Ticket) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Give the ticket back to Tess. (Prerequisite: Serial Number Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Festival Bag) *Examine Festival Bag. (Result: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (00:05:00) *Talk to Irma about Joe. (Available after playing Diner as a task) *Talk to Bruce Anderson. (Prerequsite: Talk to Irma; Unlocks: Festival Stands) *Investigate Festival Stands. (Clue: Figurine) *Examine Figurine. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears makeup) *Ask Kevin about the Meet and Greet. (Available after playing Festival Stands as a task) *Ask Tess about the Meet and Greet. (Available after playing Festival Stands as a task) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Tables. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Broken Die) *Examine Broken Die. (Result: Joe's Die) *Examine Joe's Die. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer's blood type is A-) *Interrogate Irma about Bruce's stunt. (Available after playing Diner Tables as a task) *Ask Peri about the Festival. (Available after playing Diner Tables as a task) *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Prerequisite: Talk to Irma; Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bruce about his wallet. (Prerequisite: Found Photo on Wallet; Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears a wig) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation *Check what Tess Goodwin is up to. *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clue: Comics Display) *Examine Comics Display. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00) *Give the pictures to Tess Goodwin. (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Talk to Bruce Anderson in the bus. *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Screenplay) *Examine Screenplay. (Result: Bruce's Script) *Give the screenplay to Bruce Anderson. (Reward: Ripper Jade Haircut, Ripper Jade *Costume (female) / Captain Simple Mask, Captain Simple Costume (male)) *Buy a drink from Irma Anderson. Investigate Diner. (Clue: Cut Arm) *Examine Cut Arm. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (06:00:00) *Give the plastic arm to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) *The killer wears a Festival badge. *The killer uses procthetic glue. *The killer wears makeup. *??? *??? *Kevin Parker *Peri Foreman *Tess Goodwin *Irma Anderson *Bruce Anderson *Festival Main Hall - Festival Stands *Bus Interior - Driver's Seat *Diner - Diner Tables --------Devam Edecek, çok az kaldı ^-^